


Math

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, oikawa just wants his ufo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Oikawa wants to draw a UFO for a class assignment but Iwaizumi says no.





	Math

**Author's Note:**

> School started on the fourteenth and my math teacher had us do an in class assignment. He showed us an example with a UFO which inspired this.

“Let’s do a UFO, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says the second the teacher lets the class loose to work on the assignment. The class will work in pairs to put good treatment in a house and bad treatment outside of it.

“We’re doing a normal house,” Iwaizumi says, already working on a simple house. “No one lives in a spaceship.”

“Iwa-can! It’s the first day of school. We need to establish ourselves as creative individuals.” Oikawa looks like actor while he says that, moving himself this way and that.

“No. This is math. Take art if you want to do that.” Iwaizumi pauses before continuing, “I’ll make it look realistic.”

“But-”

“No,”

“We might get extra credit. For creativity.” Oikawa says, knowing Iwaizumi wouldn’t want to pass up the opportunity on extra credit.

Iwa considers, tilting his head side to side. He is about to agree when he realizes, “We’re not getting a grade on this. At all.”

With that he adds the final touches to his realistic normal house. It actually looks pretty nice, Oikawa notes, and he didn’t know Iwaizumi could draw houses that well. It has a porch, garage, and everything the front of a house has. But that doesn’t stop him from wishing it was his UFO idea.

“I’ll grab some markers.” Iwaizumi mutters. He pushes himself up but his hands slip on the thin paper, and it rips.

“Can we do the UFO now?” Oikawa asks, raising his hand to ask for a new paper. Iwaizumi drops himself back into his seat.

Iwa drops his head into his arms. “Ugh fine.”

\---

That afternoon, Matsukawa listens to his math teacher with one ear. The teacher announces a quick class assignment. Students are to draw a house then put good treatment inside and bad treatment outside. He showed his own example - a simple house with respect inside and bullying outside - and a student example.

A sloppy cartoon UFO complete with a little green alien and its grumpy friend.

When Matsukawa finishes packing up after class, he takes a picture and sends it to Hanamaki with the caption:

_ How did Oiks convince Iwaizumi to do this? _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts! If you want to give me one, my Tumblr is [right here](www.prubear.tumblr.com).


End file.
